


Rewards

by Denyce



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: A spanking fluff, negotiations and rewards. Amy’s ready to take whatever punishment Sheldon declares, even a spanking ;)





	

“Sheldon, I’m sorry. I know what I did was wrong….” Slowly Amy looked up at Sheldon hoping she had achieved a repentant look. Then she bit her lip, almost failing to continue a serious expression and not let her excitement shine through. Even thinking of brain matter did nothing to hinder her growing desire and want.

However to get to her goal she needed to appear and sound remorseful. “If it’ll make you feel better, you can spank me, _again_?”

Sheldon stared at her, contemplating her words. Finally he said, “Hmm that might be a just punishment befitting your complete carelessness. You understand now that no one, but no one is allowed to touch anything on that shelf. Except for me of course, and this includes to dust. Although if you didn’t ignore clause 93 A, I will say it was a generous gesture of thoroughness in regards to cleaning.” 

Amy nodded eagerly; she was having a difficult time focusing on being contrite. Absently she straightened and squeezed her thighs together reminding herself why she wanted and needed to feel Sheldon’s hand on her derriere again. It wasn’t just a matter of her fantasies coming true, but there was more to it. It also made her feel things she never had before, connected and whole. It was something she desperately wanted to feel again and just the hint of getting another spanking was making her sobbing wet. 

“Alright then I accept your terms of punishment.”

Overly excited, she nearly jumped out of her skin at Sheldon’s proclamation. After a quick recover she blurted out, “Do you want to go over to the couch and I’ll bend over your knees again?”

“No, that will not be necessary since I will not be spanking you.”

Amy’s mouth dropped open in shocked realization that he was serious. “But Sheldon…”

“No … besides…”

Sheldon just stood there smiling. In fact, he was grinning like he’d swallowed a provable canary. For the first time tonight Amy was genuinely baffled. Crocking her head, she asked, prodding him to finish, “Besides?”

“Besides, spanking you doesn’t quantify as a punishment, now does it. The true punishment would be to not spank you.”

Flushed she gasped, “Sheldon…”

“Do you deny it?”

“I… Sheldon… I…” Embarrassed and beyond shocked that he had figured out her secret. However it was the true impact of Sheldon’s words that crushed her heart at what that really meant – she would no longer have the opportunity to be spanked.

Almost to the point of preening, Sheldon happily announced “See I was right.”

She couldn’t help herself and stared at him, letting her face display how miserable she suddenly felt.

He returned her stare. After a few minutes, his smile wavered, though only by a fraction as his voice stayed firm. “I know it’s upsetting now, it is a punishment. However once you’ve demonstrated good behavior, you’ll be rewarded.”

“Rewarded?”

“Yes, since you enjoy being spanked so much. We can add it in. Of course, we will have to discuss terms, make amendments to our contracts…” he waved his hand offhandedly, “we’d have to discuss whether it’ll be a daily, weekly or monthly routine – hand or paddle…”

While her heart pounded against her chest, Amy offered her preference in a thunderous screech. “Daily!” 

Sheldon raised his brow in a very Spock impression. Ignoring his disapproval over her shout, she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself with a bit more decorum. “I think a daily reward would be most beneficial.”

“Hmmm, maybe. I think you should write up your desires and we will start negotiations in say eighteen hours from now – nine o’clock sharp tomorrow morning. Oh scratch that tomorrows Sunday, let’s make that ten o’clock after Doctor Who, is over.”

Nearly bouncing, Amy gazed lovingly at him unable to hide her nervousness, “Sheldon are you sure you want to do this?”

“Amy, you are my girlfriend, and I love you. The truth is if spanking you to hurt you was the intent then yes, I would have a problem. However since this is more about giving you pleasure, to help you achieve a better a balance within yourself while also helping you stay within the guidelines of our contract – this is something not only can I do, I look forward to helping you achieve that goal. And if the reward, to you satisfaction – includes tanning your hide, then yes, I want to do this for you.” 

Amy stood there in awe. She had acknowledged to herself a long time ago that Sheldon was the love of her life, and honestly wouldn’t have believed she could ever love the man any more than she did. Yet staring into his eyes right now, and seeing the depth of his love stare back at her – it was a love that equaled her own, and seeing it clearly reflected on Sheldon’s face floored her.

“Sheldon I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing to say. You love me, I love you. Now you need to go start writing a detailed list for our negotiations tomorrow. Understood?”

Amy nodded, smiling giddily and made a beeline to her laptop.

“Good, I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to go downstairs and wait for Raj. We’re going to go to the comic bookstore. I’ll be back with dinner.”

At the door he paused, “And Amy, between now and negations, we’ll have no hanky panky. Agreed?”

Although disappointed she agreed. “Alright Sheldon.”

Pleased with her answer, Sheldon replied, “Very well then I’ll see you later this evening.” The door had just closed when it opened again, “And Amy, no electric tooth brushes either.”  
He didn’t wait to hear her response; the crimson flush that raced up her neck and over her face was answer enough as he closed the door again. 

She stood there for a long time before uttering a sigh of want then eagerly sat down to open her computer and start writing a list. She hadn’t written more than a half a page, before realizing how agonizingly long the next nineteen hours were going to be, before she found any relief within Sheldon’s hands. Yet any doubt she had had evaporated with Sheldon’s words. Not only would this be worth the wait, but Sheldon was the right man to grant all her wishes. Now all she had to do was ignore her body’s needs and wait out the next few hours. Suddenly her cell phone beeped. Picking it up, she read the IM Sheldon sent: _Amy, note: no self stimuli, masturbation thru showers, baths or otherwise. It’ll be an interesting experiment. I predict it’ll be the first of many to see how stimulated you get before achieving an award. Have to go Raj is here. <3 S _

Amy bit her lip and smothered a moan; yup the wait was going to kill her.

Fin~


End file.
